While traditional structures for electrodynamic machines, such as axial motors and generators, are functional, they have several drawbacks in their implementation. Generally, conventional stators do not provide for optimal structures for generating ampere-turn (“AT”) flux. For example, traditional stators use coils typically consisting of wires having circular cross-sections, each wire individually wrapped around a component of the stator without regard to other components. It would be desirable to provide improved techniques and structures that minimize one or more of the drawbacks associated with axial motors and generators.